jotarotokusatsufanficfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Kamen Rider Balexadon Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Unofficial Kamen Warrior Series Kamen Rider Balexadon. Episode 1: Transform ! In the year 2012, RIDE an organization that was responsible for creating a Super Project, accidentally they create a Massive Rider Belts and they send it to many people to improve this, they create a Rider Wars and because of this many people were killed and they were revived as an Orch Noid and the Orch Noid itself began to spread a Chaos. In Dynamic High School, a Second year secondary student name Riki Kazama enter into his class with both of his friends, Dante and Jake they sit on their chairs and start to take out their books and a teacher enter to their class she told to the students that in the Class that she's their new homeroom teacher and they began to open their books and study. After School, Riki and all of his friends went to their home on the way to his home, Riki met one of the RIDE Agents who brings a Case with him he told Riki that he have to go home early or he will be kill by an Orch Noid Riki told him that he will be fine as the agents left, he accidentally dropped his ID Card and Riki took it he read his ID Card that he's Rey Kazuki one of the High Ranks Ride Agents. Riki met the Rey once again he told that Rey had dropped his ID Card and left it suddenly, an Orch Noid appeared and attack several people out of nowhere an unknown figure appear as he introduced himself as Kamen Rider Riser he fight the Hopper Orch Noid and the rider itself gain an upperhand until he was attack by a few kick and the Orch Noid itself and was beaten mercilessly then, the Orch Noid approached Rey and killed him moment before he died, Rey opened his case and put the Balexadon Driver to Riki as he died, Riki suddenly transformed into Kamen Rider Balexadon Growing Form and he began to fight with Hopper Orch Noid he easily defeat the Orch Noid and destroyed the Orch Noid with the Growing Xadrive Smash destroying the Orch Noid and he managed to save Kamen Rider Riser and they both saw Rey died and also realize that the new battle has just begun..... Meanwhile, a man with a Dark Eye told to the other Orch Noid they have to eliminate Kamen Rider Balexadon and Kamen Rider Riser once and for all. Episode 2: Fight For Justice After visitin Rey's grave, Riki with Jiro goes to RIDE Headquarter and to asked them what is the reason for them to creating the Rider Gear and they didn't answered their question and asked a Security to forced them go away from their Headquarter and make Riki enraged. At the Dynamic High School, Riki with Dante goes to the canteen and both of them see a First year Secondary Student making a Speech about their School much to Dante dismay as Riki walk to the Class Room, He saw an Orch Noid attacking one of the School Teacher Riki took the Balexadriver from his bag and and the Rider Gear itself able to much to Riki's shock as the Gear spelling the word "BALE" and make Riki confused asked the Gear it is the Gear's name as the Gear itself replied,yes then, he transform into Kamen Rider Balexadon and assuming the Growing Form fight the Orch Noid at first, Balexadon gain an upperhand and suddenly he received a few punch and kick by the Orch Noid and mercilessly and Kamen Rider Balexadon was forced to retreat and Riki was badly wounded. The Orch Noid itself revealed to be Dog Orch Noid as he was called by Lord Dark the Dark Eye man to destroyed everything in his path as he accepted it. The Orch Noid itself appeared on a Church attacking a Pastor before he can kill the Pastor, Riki arrived on the Church and managed to saved the Pastor the Orch Noid itself asked him what is the reason he fighting for ? he said to protect everyone that important to him as he transform into Kamen Rider Balexadon assuming the Growing Form but, before he could act he suddenly evolved into Kamen Rider Balexadon Normal Form he defeat the Dog Orch Noid easily and finished him off with Xadrive Smash. The Pastor then thank Riki for saving him and the Church as he told that it was his duty to save people surrounds him as the Pastor smile to him and he leave the Pastor. Episode 3: The Wild Flame Hero Episode 4: It Will Never Gone Episode 5: Friendship of Lightning Part 1 Episode 6: Friendshio of Lightning Part 2 Category:Tokusatsu Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Balexadon